


A Family Meal

by MegaWallflower



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Eating, F/F, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Konoha Shinden, M/M, Missing Scene, Misunderstandings, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaWallflower/pseuds/MegaWallflower
Summary: Tatsumi and the others have a meal together at the ryokan.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy, Maito Gai | Might Guy & Tenten, Sarutobi Mirai/Tatsumi (Naruto), Tatsumi (Naruto) & Hatake Kakashi, Tenten & Hatake Kakashi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	A Family Meal

There were plates upon plates of food set out on the table. Possibly too much for this small group to even eat. Miso soup, tofu, chestnuts, broiled saury, fruits, mushrooms, trays with freshly sliced sashimi and cold meats, vegetables and cheeses—There were even fresh baked sweet buns!

Tatsumi’s mouth watered at the sight of the spread of food in front of her. She’d been just barely getting by on the few leftovers she could clumsily steal for a while now. A full course meal had been more than she could hope for.

“Guy, this is Tatsumi,” Kakashi introduced with a friendly gesture, and Tatsumi turned her attention to him. Kakashi rubbed Guy’s back comfortingly with his free hand. “Some stuff happened, and… well, Mirai smoked her out of hiding. It was pretty impressive.”

“Is… is that so?” Guy still seemed rattled. He was shaking, and his eyes were sunken and downcast. He tried to look positive, though. “Well done, Mirai, you’re a chip off the old block!” Guy gave Mirai a shaky thumbs up, forcing a tired smile. “Being a powerful ninja runs in your genes.”

Tatsumi watched Guy reach forward. She thought he could see his hand tremble. When Guy actually served himself, there was almost a small wince.

“It probably freaked Tatsumi out! She must have been almost as scared as you, Guy-sensei!” Tenten laughed and smacked Guy on the back, startling him back to reality. From the echo of force behind the slap, it sounded like it must have hurt, but Guy just laughed back awkwardly. Kakashi whispered something to him, and some of the tension in his shoulders eased as he and Kakashi started to have a mock argument that ended with the two of them laughing and play-wrestling.

Tatsumi blinked owlishly at the tenderness between them. It had only ever been herself and her mother for so long, so seeing a happy married couple like this was new. “…Mirai invited me to travel with you all,” Tatsumi piped up, figuring she should introduce herself properly. “And Mister Kakashi said it would be okay. It’s fine with you, right?” She directed the question at Guy.

“Huh? …Oh! Of course!” Guy aimed his thumbs up at Tatsumi this time, shaking just a little bit less. “The more, the merrier! I’m proud of Mirai for gaining such a bright new companion! You two will be wonderful partners!”

“And now that no one’s stealing any sweet buns,” Kakashi teased, propping his elbow on the table, chin in hand. “Our newly formed 4-man squad can all have a nice meal together.”

“I…” Her head bowed low apologetically. “I’m sorry about that.”

Tatsumi shook her head at herself, making Kakashi let out a small laugh. “Don’t worry about it. No harm done. Welcome to the team.” Kakashi lifted up his cup in the air and dryly announced, “Cheers to our newest addition.”

“Cheers!” Everyone chimed in, clinking their cups against Kakashi’s. Tatsumi shyly joined in as well.

With that out of the way, Tatsumi took her utensils and started eating. Just as she took the first bite, her stomach grumbled with hunger. She blushed. They couldn’t have timed this meal any better. The food tasted so good, and hunger was the best spice.

While she was eating, she glanced up at Guy. He was still shaken up, but it didn’t seem to place a damper on his appetite. He was practically inhaling his food.

The food in front of Kakashi had all already vanished somehow, save for a few fried shrimps that Guy seemed to be eating right off his plate. Kakashi didn’t mind. On the contrary, Kakashi leaned against him fondly as Guy chewed.

They didn’t seem to notice themselves being watched, so Kakashi set his chopsticks down and lowered his hand under the table to discreetly place it over Guy’s leg, squeezing just slightly. Guy swallowed his bite of food before he leaned in closer to Kakashi. He laced their fingers together and squeezed back. Finally, their eyes met, and Guy was wearing a smile that wasn’t trembling.

It was so openly affectionate, Tatsumi had to look away in embarrassment. She plucked one of the sweets off the table and nibbled at it.

No one else paid the flirty couple any mind. Everyone was seated around the table, and the friendly conversation flourished as they ate together. Kakashi and Guy sat together on one side of the table, opposite Tatsumi and Mirai, with Tenten at the head of the table, cracking jokes and poking fun, mostly at Guy. Mirai had jumped at the chance to sit next to Tatsumi, and although Tatsumi was nervous at first, she felt a cautious sort of happiness about it, too.

Tatsumi curled her fingers around his cup, warming up her once cold hands. She smiled to herself and sipped the warm tea. Her short life replayed in her mind. She could never recall a family dinner quite as lively and loud and warm as this.

Mirai finished her tea and poured herself another cup, then poured some for Tatsumi as well. “They’re a little hard to get used to,” Mirai whispered, gesturing at Kakashi and Guy again. They had started some sort of spirited competition, apparently over who would get the last grilled mushroom. “But… I’m really glad you’ll be joining us, Tatsumi-chan!”

Tatsumi blushed and swirled her tea. “I’m glad, too! I’m so grateful that you and your dads are letting me tag along with you!”

Suddenly, Mirai choked on her salmon, and Kakashi and Guy’s contest abruptly paused. The room would have been completely shrouded in an awkward silence, if not for Tenten bursting into laughter.

The loud, spluttering laughter was not what Tatsumi had been expecting as an answer. Tenten howled with so much uncontrolled laughter, it was starting to cause her eyes to water, and she had to wipe the tears away with one hand. “Wait until Kurenai hears that you two stole her daughter!”

“Kurenai…?” Tatsumi blinked up at Mirai with a confused glance, head tilting to one side. “So, you’re not their daughter?”

“I’m their bodyguard!” Mirai insisted. “It’s a mission!”

“These two old guys are _my_ dads,” Tenten cut in, sliding between Kakashi and Guy and wrapping her arms around their shoulders. Kakashi and Guy both muttered something about being young at heart that Tenten ignored. “–I know, not a strong resemblance, right? But we’re family! Mirai’s mom is back in our home village. She sent me here, so I can’t wait to report back to her now! She’s going to get a kick out of this!”

“Maa… Please don’t. She’ll give us nightmares so bad, the ‘ghosts’ here will seem tame compare to them,” Kakashi joked. Guy shivered again, and this time, Mirai shivered, too.

Tenten kept laughing and hitting the table so hard it shook. “Mirai’s lucky to have way cooler parents than I do! Can you imagine—these two raising Mirai themselves?” Tenten’s fit of laughter helped Tatsumi feel more at ease about her misunderstanding, and it gave her a moment to smile and laugh as well.

“I wouldn’t go that far…” Kakashi complained again.

“We helped Kurenai quiet a bit!” Guy added. “We changed her dia—”

“Stop! Don’t!” Mirai waved her arms, her ears tinting the same red as her eyes.

“See? You guys are such embarrassing dads to have! See what I had to grow up with, Mirai?”

The others laughed it off, and Kakashi and Tenten started competing with each other to tell silly little vignettes from their own pasts to help Tatsumi feel better. The stories were mostly about Guy, who kept flushing redder and redder. Mirai offered her another sympathetic smile, and Tatsumi started laughing, too.

By the end of the hour, Tatsumi’s stomach was filled with food, her mind filled with new stories, his heart half-filled with joy. She had her own goals she couldn’t admit to them, but maybe it wouldn’t be a bad thing to travel with them for a little bit.

It certainly felt like a little makeshift family, like the one she’d just lost.


End file.
